Supergirl
by Lainamalthea
Summary: songfic to "Supergirl" by Krystal Harris; Buffy spends a VERY angsty, lonely night reminiscing about her life without Angel. (read and review please!)


SUPERGIRL  
  
A/N: I wrote this at midnight, so bear with any spelling mistakes or nonsensical sentences. I'm pretty sure I repeated the same line about thirty times through this thing, so if I did, please just say so in your review. Yes, I know, Buffy is EXTREMELY angsty. But that's pretty much the point of this - angst. Lots of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the show. I'm just a fan who has OCD of anything and everything Buffy. This is just the product of a girl who was bored out of her mind while listening to "The Princess Diaries" Soundtrack.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I have dreams  
  
I picture myself flying  
  
Above the clouds  
  
High in the sky  
  
Buffy lay in bed, the moonlight shining in on her face. For days now, she didn't sleep. She didn't want to dream the painful dream she always had. She was in an airplane on her way to her honeymoon, the sun shining in her window on her and the only man she had ever loved -  
  
Angel.  
  
It had been ten years since Angel moved to Los Angeles. Ten long years of finding boyfriends and breaking up with them, thinking she was in love and finding out it was really just lust. Ten years and two failed engagements later, Buffy was still lying on her bed dreaming of something that could never be.  
  
Conquering the world  
  
  
  
With my magic piano  
  
Never being scared  
  
Buffy wished she could just be a normal girl who took ballet and figure skating lessons, whose main goal in life was to become a world famous pianist. Nobody, not even Willow and Xander, knew that Buffy had taken piano lessons with her mom from the time she was seven until they moved to Sunnydale. She would have continued but there was no room for Joyce's grand piano in her new California house. So her father kept it.  
  
Buffy remembers sitting at the piano playing a duet with Joyce. At fifteen, her mother lectured her about picking the right boyfriends and watching out for her little sister, who wasn't really there anyway. But she still remembers.  
  
'If only she knew what I was really thinking about.' Buffy thought. 'If only she had realized early on that I would never play the piano, but that I was destined to protect the world, shrouded by night.'  
  
But then I realize  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
'Successful journalist by day, vampire slayer by night. Just like Superman.' Only Buffy wasn't world famous. She couldn't be.  
  
Buffy got out of bed and walked over to the window. She sat down on the chair next to it and pulled her legs up to her chest. Thoughts of a normal life, full of innocent dreams and love filled her cluttered mind.  
  
'I'm destined to protect the world, but who's going to protect me? The only man who ever did is gone.' She sighed. "Oh Angel..."  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
Buffy's thoughts once again returned to her life at Sunnydale High. She was surrounded by friends who loved her, a father-like figure to watch over her -  
  
And Angel.  
  
The vampire with a soul, the man she loved. High school wouldn't have been the same without him. Her life wouldn't have been the same without him.  
  
Even now, ten years and three successful jobs later, Buffy still kept in touch with Willow, Xander, and Giles. She even made contact with Faith and Spike once in a while. A familiar face, even theirs, was always comforting.  
  
'Then why do I always feel so alone, so empty?'  
  
The answer to that question was always the same -  
  
Angel.  
  
Seems like a dream  
  
But there's no one missing  
  
Nobody's here with me  
  
A sudden noise downstairs made Buffy pick up her head. "Maybe it's Dawn." She though aloud.  
  
Her instincts kicking in, she grabbed a stake from her nightstand - Mr. Pointy, a gift from Kendra. Just another person lost in the turmoil that was a slayer's life. Buffy's cross felt heavy and warm against her chest, a gift from Angel on their first meeting. Once again, her thoughts drifted. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Get your head out of the past and into the present slayer."  
  
Buffy practically fell down the remaining three steps.  
  
"Angel?" The name fell from her lips before she had a chance to stop them.  
  
She took a quick look around downstairs, but no one was there. 'I probably just imagined the noise.' She though hastily.  
  
"But that was his voice..."  
  
To share in all that  
  
I've been given  
  
I need someone  
  
Who's strong enough for me  
  
Buffy sighed and lay down on the couch. Her friends always gave her the strength to overcome any demon she faced. But they never helped her overcome the demon that would be haunting her for the rest of her life, the only one strong enough to help her overcome her pain and loneliness.  
  
The only time she had overcome him, she did it alone.  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
'But is he really a demon?' She thought, rolling over onto her side to face the television. She stared into the blank screen, long enough that it seemed like there were figures moving in it. The wind blew the curtains, and they lightly flapped with the breeze.  
  
A dark figure moved in behind her. His reflection was all she could see. Buffy sat up slowly and blinked. Then, he was gone.  
  
Buffy buried her face in her hands.  
  
'I can save the world, but who's going to save me?' Never had she felt so alone. Even though it was three in the morning, she called Willow.  
  
The phone rang five times. Not even the machine picked up.  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop 'till I find the one  
  
Who will stop the longing  
  
In my life  
  
Buffy hung up and punched in Xander's number. After it rang twice, she hung up realizing that Xander had just gone on his third honeymoon with Anya.  
  
Buffy rested her chin on her hand and tapped the phone restlessly with her nails. She picked up to call Giles, but replaced it on the cradle.  
  
"Probably sleeping." She said aloud. "Don't want to disturb the grumpy old guy."  
  
An hour had gone by, and Dawn wasn't expected back until the weekend. Buffy sighed and slumped back into the chair.  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop 'till I find the one  
  
Who will stop the longing  
  
In my life  
  
Buffy picked up the phone and then put it down again. She had his number on a slip of paper right under the phone.  
  
"Maybe Angel will still be awake..."  
  
She picked up and dialed.  
  
555-012 -  
  
She put the phone down hastily before dialing the last digit.  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
Buffy picked up the phone and slammed it down again.  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
"Damnit Buffy, you can save the world, but you can't dial one number!" She chastised herself.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Cut the crap and just call him."  
  
She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, remembering, when someone knocked at the door.  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
Buffy got up and walked to the already open door -  
  
Right into the open arms of Angel.  
  
"Angel - "  
  
He cut her off with a kiss that took her breath away.  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
Angel kissed her, making up for ten years of loneliness, ten years of looking for love in all the wrong places when it was really just a few miles away, but always beyond her reach.  
  
Angel pulled away.  
  
"Why? Why did you leave me?"  
  
Angel laughed softly and caressed her cheek. "Don't you know? I'll never leave you. I'll always be here in your dreams." He kissed her softly and walked off into the night.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, wishing him back...  
  
I'm Supergirl  
  
And opened them sitting on the couch, facing a black TV screen.  
  
I wanna know...  
  
Buffy stood up and clutched her sweater around her. She walked back upstairs and flopped into bed.  
  
"I hate him." She said, tears in her eyes.  
  
But she didn't mean it. She never meant it. She closed her eyes, and a blissful sleep finally came. She would wake up in the morning pretending to feel better, for Dawn's sake as well as her own.  
  
I'm Supergirl...  
  
Miles away, Angel lay awake in bed, wishing for his supergirl to be there beside him. 


End file.
